Make A Wish
by fishwotflies
Summary: Dobby somehow manages to find Harry an Aladdin-style magic lamp. Harry unknowingly makes a wish that leads the girls of Hogwarts to take extreme enthusiastic interest in him... Harry/Multi, Harry/Harem. PWP. Fairly explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first try at fanfic. This chapter has Harry/Hermione. Also features Dobby, Ginny, and OC. At the beginning, Harry's still with Cho C.

Nothing here belongs to me. J. K. Rowling invented Harry Potter. She is God. Buy her books.

Please feel free to leave feedback of any kind.

* * *

Harry had just been on a date with Cho Chang, and it had left him depressed. He liked her a lot (naturally – he was going out with her) but spending time with her was becoming less and less enjoyable. She had a tendency to burst into tears at the slightest thing that reminded her of Cedric Diggory. Worse, she seemed to be deeply jealous of Hermione Granger, as if Hermione and Harry were romantically involved. As he made his way to his room, Harry shook his head. If only romance was much more simple. Cho was nice, yet overemotional. Their relationship wasn't ideal. "If only romance was easier," he murmured to his empty room. "I wish my love life was... was more enjoyable. Sexier. _Simpler_."

Incredibly, his wish was about to be granted.

That morning, Harry had found Dobby in his room. It'd been very early, and the House Elf had rambled on about something he had found that day, and how he had immediately thought something so incredible should belong to his benefactor, Harry. Harry had forgotten about Dobby's visit – he was half-asleep when the House Elf had entered, and had barely heard a word the elf said. Now, as soon as he mentioned the word 'wish', he heard a faint crackling sound behind him. As he finished his heartfelt wish, he turned to the ever-loudening sound.

He could see a lamp on his bedside table – a very old-fashioned lamp, with what looked like Arabic letters around its edge. Smoke was rising from its end, and Harry stared as the smoke flashed many different colors – grey, blue, green, purple – then formed into the shape of a shimmering, humanlike being. In fact a girl who appeared to be about his own age. She was curvy, vaguely-Arabic-looking, dressed in a t-shirt and denim skirt. Her legs and feet were bare, and she wore anklets and bangles that looked like they were made of pure gold, as well as a golden watch on her left wrist. Her long, silky black hair reached her full behind, which Harry eyed appreciatively. All in all, she was actually pretty hot.

"Hello there, Mister Harry James Potter," she said, smiling at him brightly. Despite her Near-Eastern looks, she had a distinctly lower-class British accent. "My name is Ahu'rend'zulphandrusandra, and I'll be your genie for such a time as I'm obliged to serve you."

"Serve me?" Harry repeated, still in shock. He eyed her voluptuous body. "In what way?"

The genie crossed her arms, inadvertently drawing Harry's attention to her lovely round breasts. "Not like that, mate. Mind out of the gutter." She held up three, elegant fingers. "Three wishes. That's the deal with us genies in our bottles. It's our job. I've already granted your first wish..."

"But I never knew that would count as a genuine wish," Harry protested.

"Don't matter, mate," said the genie. She sat down on his bed, and crossed her bare legs, causing her bangles and anklets to jingle. "The lamp belongs to you. It was your gift, right? You make a wish in my presence, it still counts. It will take effect..." the genie glanced at a watch on her wrist, "any minute now." Harry automatically looked at the clock. It was 7:30. "You can't take it back without wasting another wish," the genie was saying. "S'the rules. So you'll just have to be more careful with your remaining two. You can wish for anything. Anything you want. World domination, lots of money, a life supply of good lemons—"

"Why would I want a life supply of lemons? What's so good about lemons?"

"Lemons are sexy, kid."

Harry shook his head in confusion. "We are talking about the citrus fruit, right? Yellow? Bitter?"

The genie waved a hand dismissively. "Alright, forget lemons. Look, if you have any other wishes, give me a buzz. Otherwise, leave me alone. You woke me up after a one thousand year sleep, and I was having a damn good dream about talking monkeys." She vanished in a puff of smoke.

Harry stared at the genie's lamp. _What. The. Hell. _"Dobby," he said grimly. Where the bloody hell did he get a magic lamp from? It seemed like it was Arabian, yet Dobby never popped off for the odd bit of sightseeing in Arabia, surely? Harry had a sudden mental image of Dobby in wearing the traditional Arab _keffiyeh_ headgear, taking snapshots of local mosques. Dobby could disappear and reappear at will, yet Harry couldn't imagine the House Elf using that ability to pop out of Britain for a holiday.

So how? Where? Why?

"Merlin, that house-elf is always getting me into trouble."

Having a lamp that granted you three wishes was great, but he couldn't yet be sure it was a trustworthy artefact. After all, all the Second Year trouble had been caused by a magical artefact that seemed useful, yet was actually malignant. He needed to find out more about this thing. He decided to find Dobby and make the House Elf tell him everything he knew about that lamp. Dobby would never knowingly harm Harry, yet his ability to make situational judgements had always been... shit.

Harry left his room purposefully, strode through the Griffindor Common Room, and left through the portrait. He didn't notice as two figures left the bustling common room and slipped out after him.

He strode through Hogwart's corridors, which at this late hour were fairly deserted. "Harry, wait!"

Harry turned around, and was surprized to see Hermione and Ginny hurrying after him. "Hello," he said in confusion. "What are you doing out at this late hour? It's nearly bed time."

"We wanted to talk to you," said Hermione. She kept striding forward until she had stopped only inches away from him, Ginny at her side. "By the way, what are _you_ doing out here at this time? Are you off to try and make up with Cho? I heard you two had an argument. You're about to make up?"

Harry felt guilty. He'd completely forgotten about his girlfriend. "Not exactly."

"Good," Hermione purred. "There's a personal matter Ginny and I need to discuss with you." She glanced about the empty hallway.

Ginny motioned to a classroom, and unlocked the door with a quick spell. "As far as I know this room is never used," she said. "It will be... private..." She and Hermione dragged Harry inside. Hermione relocked the door with her wand, and then cast a quick silencing spell on the room.

Harry sat down on a desk, and stared at the two girls. "So what's up?"

They exchanged a glance. Harry was surprised to see that they were blushing. Hermione sat next to him on the table. Ginny just stood in front of him, blushing furiously. "Harry," said Hermione, "Ginny and I care for you very much." She leaned closer to him. "Only a few minutes ago, we came to a decision. You're too important for us to let you slip through our fingers." She leaned forward, and kissed Harry on the lips.

Harry couldn't believe what was happening. He'd _dreamt_ of this happening – innocently in his sleep and devilishly in the daytime. But he'd never expected it to actually occur. He and Hermione were just friends! Cho was his girlfriend! He couldn't just...

Merlin, it was _such a good kiss_...

Tongue, Hermione was doing things were her tongue that Cho had never...

_Cho_!

Harry broke the kiss. "Hermione, I can't do this! I've got a girlfriend. I care for you very much but..."

"We don't mind sharing you," Hermione said softly.

Harry's eyes widened. "_We_? _Sharing_?"

Hermione gazed into his eyes dreamily. "You look like you're enjoying yourself." She grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulled him towards her, and kissed him again passionately. "And Harry," she purred into his mouth, "we've barely got started."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me. J. K. Rowling invented Harry Potter. She used her imagination to create tales of courage, wonder and adventure... which I'm using to create smutty fanfiction. Go figure.

* * *

As Hermione closed her eyes and french-kissed him, Harry felt a pair of hands on his legs. They moved to the seat of his trousers and jerked them down rapidly. Harry felt his erection burst out and brush against Hermione's skirt, and he was about to pull away in shock when he felt a tongue wash across the length of his member. Without breaking from Hermione's kiss, he gazed down, and saw Ginny kneeling between his legs, running her tongue slowly across his length. Their gazes locked. Then she took him into her warm mouth.

The impulse to push both girls away and make a dash for the door struggled against the impulse to plead with the girls to keep him in paradise... His eyes closed involuntarily and he groaned with pleasure. Encouraged, Ginny quickened her pace, her head bobbing up and down on his length, her red hair cascading over his crotch.

Hermione quickly undid Harry's shirt buttons. "You've been through so much these past few years," she murmured as she slid his shirt off his chest. He opened his eyes again and watched her dazedly. "You stopped Voldemort's return twice, and went through so much pain with not a single reward." By the end of that sentence, her blouse was on the floor. She kissed his neck, fumbled with her frilly bra, cursed, and then grabbed her wand from where she'd left it on the desk and flourished it. Her bra slipped off, freeing her impressive cleavage. Harry had always known his friend was well stacked, yet seeing her topless like this made him feel weak with desire. "Time to reward the Boy Who Lived." She pushed him down so his back was flat against the desk and rubbed a hand over his bare chest. "Time to give you what you deserve."

Harry would have voiced his agreement, but he was having trouble forming any coherent thought, let alone speaking. Ginny's sucking and slurping as she repeatedly enveloped and released his penis was loud in his ears. As Harry ran his hands through Ginny's red hair and began to thrust into her mouth, he relished the feeling of dwelling purely in the moment. No worries, insecurities or doubts to trouble him at all, nothing but pure pleasure. After a life filled with humiliation, misery and trials, he felt truly carefree for the first time... well, ever.

Hermione leaned over him and kissed him again. He pulled Hermione closer as he pumped in and out of Ginny's warm mouth. Hermione moaned. Ginny moaned. And it was too much.

Harry closed his eyes and gave a loud groan into Hermione's bountiful cleavage, and Ginny grabbed him by his waist and swallowed over and over as his seed filled her mouth. When Harry was done, Ginny slid her mouth gently off him with a faint pop, and then grinned up at him, licking up his seed as it trickled from the corners of her lips. Harry was still lying on his back. Hermione was pressed against his side with her head on his chest.

"How was that, lover-boy?" the read-head asked.

"Unbelievable," said Harry, with feeling.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Hermione purred, running a hand over his chest. "Although Ginny seemed to have most of the fun that time."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at Hermione. Harry could still see traces of his seed on her lips.

Hermione snuggled closer to Harry, and gazed up at him with wide, brown eyes. "Did we tire you out, Harry?"

Harry smiled at her. "I don't know about tired," he said. He was surprised at his apparent stamina. Not wanting to give them the wrong idea he added, "Although it was _amazing_."

"Good," said Hermione. Then she grabbed her wand, pointed it at herself and muttered a quick spell. Her remaining clothes slid off her body. Ginny leaned forward again and began to lick Harry's penis gently, but Harry didn't look down. Instead, he ran his eyes over Hermione's naked body. She was wonderfully curvaceous. Her long, bushy hair cascaded over her shoulders. She still had herself pressed against him. She pushed him further up the table, and Ginny gave a slight moan of protestation as Harry's waist was moved out of her reach. Ginny licked her lips again, and watched as Hermione straddled the object of their desire. "If you've still got the energy," Hermione whispered in his ear, "then we can go the whole way."

_I've already gone far enough_, Harry thought guiltily. He didn't say anything, though.

"I don't want to get you into anything you don't want," said Hermione. She kissed him on the lips. "If this isn't what you want, tell me, and we'll stop."

Harry didn't say anything. Hermione pressed her lips against his, he felt her slip her tongue into his mouth. Without thinking, he brought a hand over her bare behind and pulled her closer.

0000

When they left the room some time later, the girls were clinging onto Harry's arms.

"That was so _good_, Harry," cooed Hermione. "You really..."

She stopped suddenly. There was a girl at the end of the corridor. The girl stared at Harry, and then the two girls attached to his arms. Then at his pants. Harry followed her gaze, and realized with horror that Ginny hadn't managed to swallow _all_ of his seed. There was a small yet still noticeable stain...

Harry gave a weak grin. "Bloody porridge gets everywhere..."

The girl narrowed her eyes, then strode away briskly. Ginny glanced at Harry's pants, and then giggled slightly. "Whoops. Sorry, Harry."

"This isn't funny!" Harry snapped. He was horrified. "I think that was one of Cho's friends."

"You should have been more conscientious, Ginny," said Hermione primly. She ran a hand over Harry's crotch critically. "That stain's the size of a galleon. _I_ wouldn't have missed a drop."

Ginny pouted. "Don't be such a bitch, how could I know he'd be so... prolific? And stop squeezing his todger in public – you know he doesn't want anyone to find out about us yet."

Hermione blushed bright red. She _had _begun to knead Harry's package in quite a way he found very pleasant. "Shut up, Ginny. I was just checking the stain." The witch pointed her wand at Harry's pants, and a quick spell cleaned up the blotch. "Now come on, it's getting late and we don't want to get in trouble."

0000

"Something strange is afoot, Minerva," said Dumbledore as he leaned back in his office chair. "Some ancient power has awoken in Hogwarts."

McGonagall frowned. "What kind of power?"

Dumbledore opened a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and popped a few in his mouth. "It's magic, Minerva, but not as we know it."

McGonagall stared at him. "I'm afraid I don't understand..."

"I fear Harry has gotten himself into some sort of trouble again. Most trouble in Hogwarts relates to the boy who lived, and protect him we must. Save Mr Potter, save the world." Dumbledore chewed on his beans thoughtfully, and shook his head. "I felt a great disturbance in Hogwarts, as though a million voices cried out, and were suddenly silenced."

"Have you been watching muggle 'tele-visual' entertainment again, Albus?"

Dumbledore coughed uncomfortably. "Well as it happens, Arthur Weasley was kind enough to invite me over..."

"I suspected as much. Was what you just said relevant to _anything_?" McGonagall said sharply.

"Oh yes, I... is this emu flavour? I don't think Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans _has_ emu flavour. Maybe it's new."

"_Albus_!"

"Oh, sorry. Yes. I know Hogwarts, Minerva. I know her rhythms, her atmosphere... and today I felt something different... something powerful, ancient, exotic... we must be on our guard. If we can discover what it is... Aha!"

McGonagall started. "What, what is it? Have you figured it out?"

"They _do_ have emu flavour!" exclaimed Dumbledore, gazing at the back of the packet. "See, it says New Flavours Available, and underneath..."

As Dumbledore chattered on, McGonagall shook her head wearily.

0000

That night, Harry couldn't sleep. He couldn't help but wonder what Cho would say when she found out what had happened. He had no doubt her friend would tell her.

Cho was already emotional as it was, and still upset about Cedric's death, and now she would learn that her boyfriend had betrayed her. He tried to blot out Ron's loud snores, and think about what he could possibly do to set the situation right.

It was that wish he had accidentally made. What with meeting Hermione and Ginny, he'd forgotten to ask Dobby about that lamp and its genie. But it seemed likely the genie had somehow decided having Hermione and Ginny wildly lust after him would fix up his love-life. It had sure become more enjoyable, sexier... but simpler? His impending doom at Cho's hands, or words, or whatever she was going to put him through in punishment was a horrible future. Maybe it wasn't the genie that had caused this to happen – after all, things had only become more sticky and complicated!

But why was he lying here just because he wasn't supposed to be out at this hour? He had an invisibility cloak, he could pop off to the kitchens and find Dobby right now! He could find out if that lamp was really a safe wishing lamp. If so, he could use it to destroy Voldemort once and for all! If not...

He was so deep in thought he didn't notice as someone slipped into the room, until they sat on the bed beside him. "Hiya Harry." Harry jumped. He snatched his glasses from his bedside-table, put them on, and stared in amazement as he saw Ginny, dressed only in a nightgown, sit next to him and lean against his shoulder. "I missed you," she whispered.

"Ginny!" said Harry, his face ashen. "Why are you here – have you lost the plot?"

"Plot? What plot? What're you talking about?"

Harry glared at her. "There's three other people here. Guys. One of them's your _brother_."

Ginny scowled. "My brother has no bloody say in what I can and can't do."

Harry agreed reluctantly. "Yes, but if he sees us together things won't end well." He drew the curtains about his bed quickly, shutting them off from the rest of the room.

"If a horde of elephants knocked down the door he wouldn't notice," said Ginny scornfully. "We won't wake him up. Not even with what I'm thinking of doing."

Harry suddenly felt very apprehensive. "Which is...?"

Ginny let the nightgown slip down from her shoulders. Underneath, she was completely naked. But Harry didn't have enough time to admire her small yet mature body – she hurled herself on him, pressing her body against his and kissing him fiercely. "I watched you and Hermione," she whispered after breaking off the kiss. "You wore her out so much no one's been able to wake her up since she went to her room. Now it's my turn. I've wanted you ever since you rescued me in Second Year. Take me." She tore off his pajama shirt feverishly, and then kissed him urgently, her bare breasts pressed against his chest.

It was then that Harry realized he didn't have the self control to say no to these beautiful girls. After what Ginny had done to him earlier, the thought of what she would be like in bed was tantalizing. He pushed her down onto her back and positioned himself over her. She gazed up at him silently, her brown eyes filled with longing. Harry felt trepidation at the thought that they could be discovered at any moment... but then it was also kind of a turn-on. "We're going to have to be quiet," he said.

Ginny grabbed the seat of his pants, and jerked them down. "Anything you want, baby," she whispered. "Just fuck me already."

Harry's dorm room didn't have much of an echo, but it wasn't long before the sound of creaking springs, passionate moans, and the occasional "Oh Harry, you sexy four-eyed Quidditch-playing _beast!_" could be heard.

Harry could feel himself drawing close to sweet release, and by the way Ginny's moans were growing increasingly high-pitched as she dug her nails painfully into his back, he could tell she was too...

"Harry?"

Harry pulled out of Ginny in shock, grabbed her discarded nightgown, shoved it under the blankets and then pulled the blankets up to his neck so they completely obscured Ginny from view.

"Harry!" the voice repeated. Then someone poked his head through the curtains of Harry's bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry?"

Harry pulled out of Ginny in shock, grabbed her nightgown, shoved it under the blankets and then pulled the blankets up to his neck so they completely obscured Ginny from view.

"Harry!" the voice repeated. Then someone poked his head through the curtains of Harry's bed. "Are you okay? I thought I heard moaning?"

It was Neville.

"Erm..." said Harry blankly. "Ha, moaning you say?"

Neville looked at him blearily. "It wasn't you? But where was it coming from?"

"I was having a dream," said Harry. "Maybe I was moaning in my sleep?"

"It must have been a terrible nightmare," said Neville in concern. "That moaning sounded really frantic!"

"Actually, the dream was bloody enjoyable," said Harry, wishing Neville would go away. He glanced at the bedsheet that covered him and Ginny. It was big and puffy, so it was kind of hard to see a person's shape underneath it. He could feel Ginny's heart beating against his chest. Her left hand trailed down across his chest, over his stomach, and then her fingers wrapped about his penis. She began to massage gently. Harry involuntarily groaned.

Neville frowned sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about how great that dream was, and I wish you hadn't woken me from it."

"What kind of _enjoyable_ dream could have had you moaning in your sleep that loudly, though?" said Neville blankly.

Harry stared at Neville's innocent face. "Erm..."

"Were you dreaming about heroically fighting bad guys or something?"

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed in relief. "I was leading the battle against the Talking Monkeys. Talking Cyborg Ninja Monkeys. Damn hard to kill those things. _Ghn_." Ginny's handjob was becoming unbearably pleasurable, but with Neville still standing there...

"Well," said Neville, "I'll let you get back to sleep."

"Ghn!" Harry replied, gritting his teeth.

Neville disappeared from view. Harry grabbed Ginny's very active hand, pushed her onto her back, and then he pulled the blankets into a canopy over them and gazed down at the red-head. "Don't you have _any_ patience?"

Ginny grinned up at him. "Not when it comes to that cock of yours, lover-boy," she whispered. She stretched luxuriantly, thrusting her pert, round breasts in front of Harry's face. "When it comes to Harry Potter, I have no patience, just an insatiable need to have him inside me." Harry heard Neville begin to snore, and that was the all clear. He buried his face in the girl's cleavage, she pulled him closer, and he plunged into her again. She wrapped her legs about him and locked her mouth over his. When Harry finally spilled himself into her and they both muffled their contented moans in each other's mouths, Harry realized that if that genie _was_ responsible for this, then he was damn grateful to her.

He rolled over and lay at Ginny's side. He brushed a strand of red hair away from her face. "I'm glad we did this. You and Hermione have made me feel better than I've felt in a long time. I never even had any friends until a few years ago, let alone any experience of love of any kind. That's all changed, and I have people like you to thank for it. People who stand by me through thick and thin, because they care about me. People who actually want me to be happy. That means a lot."

Ginny gazed at him. Her eyes were soft with compassion, and moist with emotion. "I didn't know we meant so much to you, Harry – that _I_ meant that much to you. I'm glad if I can help make you happy. You mean a lot to me."

Harry kissed her. "_You_ mean a lot to _me_."

Ginny snuggled up to him, smiling contentedly.

Harry drifted off to sleep with Ginny naked in his arms. When he next opened his eyes, Ginny was gone. It was still night-time, though. What had awakened him?

"Harry."

Harry sat up, and turned slowly. "_Malfoy?_ What the fuck?"

The Slytherin was crouched beside Harry's bed, blond head bowed, shoulders sagging.

"Only this afternoon, Harry, I was struck by a revelation. You're too important for me to let you slip through my fingers."

Harry stared at him in horror. "Malfoy what the _fuck?_ What do you mean 'important'? How did you get in here, anyway?"

Draco looked up at him, his pale grey eyes filled with tears. "I thought you were my enemy, I hated you with unrelenting passion... but we all know hatred and love are but two aspects of the same wellspring of emotion."

"No... we really don't..." If Malfoy was trying to say what Harry dreaded he was... surely the genie couldn't have screwed up? Somehow made _everyone_ fall in love with him? Harry tried not to imagine getting lustful looks from everyone he saw – Proffesser Sprout in Herbology, Snape in Potions... Crookshanks... it didn't bear thinking about.

"Love is but two sides of the dice of fate... I never tried to understand the emotions raging through me like wild hippogriffs... until now... Your eyes are the limpid green pearls that have captured my soul."

"Malfoy... what... the..._ no, get the fuck away from me you fucking..." _Harry struggled away from Draco's stretching hands, and woke thrashing about in his bed.

_Thank God that was just a dream. Why did the bloody hell did I dream about _that_? My unconscious mind must be processing my newfound sexual attraction... that's probably what Hermione would say if I could ever bear to tell her about this..._

Anyway, everything was normal.

Except he'd just got laid by Hermione and Ginny, cheating on his girlfriend in the process.

Cho was going to kill him.

Still, to look on the bright side, it wasn't anywhere near as bad as getting raped by Malfoy.

Harry shuddered.

He glanced at the clock. It was very early in the morning, but not so early that people wouldn't be up and about. Neville and the others, however, were still fast asleep. Harry frowned. If Hermione and Ginny's behaviour was triggered by that genie, he needed to know more about it. Maybe he should also ask Hermione what she knew about magic lamps and genies. There was no need to wake her up now. After he asked Dobby about the lamp and genie, he could give Hermione the details and the brainy witch could tell him what she knew.

0000

"See, Daphne?" said Blaise Zabini with a huge smirk. "I told you this would be great."

"Yaw waw wort," said Daphne Greengrass through a mouthful of cake. She swallowed, snuggled up to him, and repeated, "You were right. House-elves everywhere, eager to give us as much food as we can eat. You get great ideas, B. That's what I like about you."

The pair were sitting on one of the many tables in the Hogwarts kitchen, regally accepting trays of sumptuous food from the eager house-elves. Blaise ate languidly, but Daphne was gulping down the treats at a breakneck pace.

"Don't eat like that," said Blaise disdainfully, "it's disgusting."

Daphne swallowed the last piece of a chocolate éclair, and then said, "The faster I swallow this..." her hand crept to his pants, "the faster I can get round to swallowing something else."

"Well, when you put it like that..." said Blaise. He stiffened suddenly (not like that). "Did you hear that? Someone's coming!" He and Daphne ducked under the table just as someone else entered. Harry Potter. Daphne frowned. He seemed to flicker into existence near the doorway, as if he'd just stepped out of the air!

Before Daphne could ask Blaise if he'd seen it too, Blaise leapt out from under the table. "Confundo!" he hissed. Harry staggered back, and then fell onto his back. He looked up at Blaise and Daphne as they stood over him. Blaise's smirk was even wider than before. "Well, well... Harry Potter... sneaking out after dark."

"S'right," said Harry. He chuckled suddenly, his eyes gleaming strangely as he gazed up at Blaise. "Why are you on fire?"

Daphne frowned. "How strong was that confundus charm?"

Blaise smiled nastily. "Pretty strong."

"Confundulus Charm?" scoffed Harry. He leered at Daphne suddenly. "Ain't confundilated enough not to see your beautiful beauty, darling."

Daphne, to her own surprize, blushed at his barely-coherent words. He was much more attractive than she remembered.

Harry's leer became more pronounced. "You know, you have beautiful ears."

Blaise glared at Harry in annoyance. "Stop talking to her like that."

"Hey, don't get possessive, Blaisey," said Daphne, crossing her arms. "I may think you're fun, but I'm not your girlfriend."

"That's the spirit, you sexy Pirate Queen."

"Shut up, Potter," sighed Blaise. He looked at Daphne. "I never said you were my girl. But I was thinking, now that we got Potter like this... I think Malfoy would pay good cash to put Potter through hell in this condition."

Daphne's eyes widened. She giggled suddenly. "Oh, Draco's going to be so _pleased_." She frowned. One of the house-elves was staring at them much more intensely than the others. "Is something wrong?" she sneered.

The house-elf's eyes narrowed. Daphne would have found this menacing, if she didn't have absolutely no doubt that house-elves would never harm a witch or wizard.

"Wrong?" laughed Blaise. "What could possibly be wrong? We have Potter to capitalize on and humiliate at our leisure!"

"You is thinking of harming Harry Potter?" said the house-elf.

Daphne and Blaise glared at it in annoyance. For the first time, Daphne noticed it was clad in an eclectic assortment of mostly knitted clothes, including a maroon jumper. Clothes? But that meant...

"Sure, we might harm Potter," Blaise sneered, interrupting Daphne's train of thought. "It depends on whether there's anything to gain. Now bugger off you squalid little..."

CRACK!

Dobby moved only slightly, and didn't go anywhere near Blaise, but a second later the Slytherin was slumped across the ground, unconscious. As the house-elf turned on Daphne, she babbled "I don't want to harm Potter, Mr Elf Sir, Potter and I are best of friends, isn't that right, Potter?"

Harry cackled. "You sure are you little purple sex machine." Daphne flushed.

"Is you all right, Harry Potter Sir?" said Dobby anxiously, bending over the boy in concern.

"Blaise hit him with a Confundus Charm," Daphne explained. "I told the git it was wrong," she lied quickly, "but he didn't listen." She considered asking if she could go now, but then considering she'd just said she was Potter's friend, asking to leave him in this state would be too suspicious. She tried a different tack. "Look, I can help him, but you need to fetch something for me."

"Anything, miss!" said Dobby eagerly.

"Kappa's fingernails should do it," said Daphne. "With a side-helping of, um, phoenix feathers."

Dobby nodded, and disappeared.

_Well that was easy_, Daphne thought. _Now that he's out of the way, I'm free to go. _She watched the young wizard slowly sit up. "Bye, Potter," she said brightly. "And if you and Blaise get caught, just remember you can't prove I had anything to do with this."

Impulsively, she kissed him on the cheek before dashing away. At least, that's what she meant to do. He turned just as she bent over, and she found herself kissing him on the lips.

It felt _soo_ good. Daphne felt like her insides had turned to jelly. Her toes curled in her slippers and she began to tongue him aggressively. Beside them, Blaise began to stir. He struggled to sit up, groaning. "Daph, what...?"

"Don' in'errupt." Daphne hit him open-handed in the face, and he slumped back with a surprized cry, hit his head on the table, and returned to unconsciousness. "Just you and me, Harry," Daphne crooned into the wizard's mouth. She tried to ignore to ignore the house-elves staring at them. She tried to ignore the fact that someone else might walk into the kitchen at any moment.

"I don't remember who you are," said Harry, "but you're a babe. Let's make out in front of these elves."

He seemed to be getting slightly more lucid, Daphne noted dazedly. His eyes seemed less glazed and unfocused. Too lucid and he might remember he hated Slytherins. Time to speed things up. She trailed her hand down his stomach, and into his pants. "You have the best ideas, Potter," she murmured as her hand closed around his penis. He was hard, and surprisingly big. Daphne pulled down Harry's pants, and watched hungrily as his member sprang free. She yelped in surprize as Harry grabbed her head and pulled her down between his legs, but she opened her mouth eagerly.

Harry groaned as the first loud sounds of her vigorous, wet sucking resounded in his ears. Her warm mouth moving up and down his penis in a tight ring of pleasure made him groan in bliss. But after the witch began to settle into an energetic rhythm, Harry suddenly began to wonder who it was. The effects of the Confundus Charm were wearing off. He gazed down at the head bobbing rapidly on his cock. He knew that face... it was...

The girl caught his eye, and gave him a particularly hard suck. He moaned in ecstasy as she deepthroated him, his cock bumping into the back of her throat. "Oh _Merlin,_ Daphne!" His hands tightened in her hair.

But suddenly, she pulled off, and he couldn't repress a groan of disappointment. "What...?"

She grabbed him silently by the shoulder, and pointed. Harry turned and stared straight into the eyes of Mrs Norris. Daphne started to drag Harry towards the table, presumably so they could hide under it, but Harry, glancing about desperately, spotted his invisibility cloak where it had been discarded when he'd first arrived. He snatched it up. Hearing Filch's footsteps nearing too fast for comfort, he threw the cloak over himself and Daphne, pulling her close to make sure they both fit.

Filch appeared in the doorway, and grinned nastily when he saw Blaise collapsed against the floor. "Well, well, well, what have we here, Mrs Norris?" he cackled. He strode over to the Slytherin, and Blaise groaned as the man pulled him to his feet. "Out after hours, eh?"

"Wha's happening?" mumbled Blaise, gazing at Filch unfocusedly.

"Looks like out after hours and _drunk_!" Filch crowed gleefully. "My my, we're in trouble, aren't we? We'll see if we can't get you detention for a week!"

"This is all a terrible misunderstanding!"

"That's what they all say," said Filch as he dragged the boy away.

"Wow, an invisibility cloak!" said Daphne after the sounds of Filch and the protested Blaise had faded away. "I'm impressed." She pulled the cloak of them, and grinned at Harry. "Still, that's not all I'm impressed by." She gazed lustfully at his penis, which began to stand to attention once more. She reached out to stroke it, but Harry was already pulling up his pyjama pants. "We can't continue this here. We should..."

Daphne kicked off her slippers, let her dressing gown drop to the floor, and slid onto Harry's lap, completely naked. "I want to feel you cum inside me, Harry," she murmured in his ear. "Let's not wait."

"You're a naughty girl, aren't you," said Harry wryly.

Daphne reached into his pants and began to give him a vigorous handjob. "Oh yes, Potter. Now stop talking." She ripped off his shirt with feverish hands. "Let's get on with it."

0000

When Daphne hobbled back into the Slytherin common room, she saw Blaise slumped on a chair, a hand on his head. When he spotted her, he leapt to his feet. "You! You left me to get in trouble, you little bitch!"

Daphne smiled sweetly. "Come now, Blaisey, you're the one who dragged me down there in the first place. What else did you expect from a fellow Slytherin?" She moved towards the girls dormitories, and Blaise stared at her.

"Why are you walking all bowlegged?"

"What? Oh, Harry was _very_ vigorous. He was a _machine_."

Blaise's lip curled. "Cold, metallic, and impersonal?"

"Hard, fast, and mindblowingly proficient. Way more than you, Blaisey."

"I've pleased more girls in a week than he has in his lifetime," Blaise snapped with a scowl. "That is, if you don't count the part where they get boring, I tell them I never loved them and they drown themselves in floods of tears. So in what way could that scarred "hero" be more "proficient" than me?"

"In _every_ way," Daphne called from the entrance to the girl's dormitories. "Sorry, mate." As she turned away from him, she fingered the invisibility cloak she'd shoved under her dressing gown. Harry hadn't even noticed her take it after she'd gone with him back to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. She grinned. Harry's invisibility cloak would be very useful indeed.

**

* * *

**

Tally so far:

Harry/Hermione

Harry/Ginny

Harry/Daphne

**Still to come:**

Harry/Cho

Harry/?

Thanks for all the reviews, netizens! I've decided this is going to be a good old harem-thing. I'm basically making this up as I go along, so if you guys have any preferences for future witches for the harem of the Boy Who Lived, feel free to vote, as long as the witch currently is a Hogwarts student (or the genie, if you want). Appologies to the Harry/Tonks fans, but I just can't see it working in this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing in this belongs to me, JKR created Harry Potter and its franchise

Harry woke up the next morning with a throbbing head. He had vague memories of all sorts of crazy stuff happening to him, and only one explanation occurred to him He'd had _waay_ too much butterbeer at some point, got dead drunk and imagined it all. Yep, that was the only way to explain it all. He vaguely remembered Dobby appearing at some point and telling him something about... something... and thrusting phoenix feathers at him... huh. He glanced at the clock. It was still very early, he still had time to go to the kitchens, find the house-elf, and see what that had all been about.

Decided, Harry left the room, swept through the empty Gryffindor common room, went through the portrait, strode down the corridor, and stopped dead as he saw Cho standing right in front of him. She had her hands on her hips. She gazed at him with an inscrutable expression. "Harry," she said in measured tones. "I had a feeling I'd run into you somehow."

"Hi Cho," said Harry apprehensively.

"You know, I bumped into my friend Tess in the Ravenclaw Common Room last night, and guess what she told me?"

"Erm... ahhh..." said Harry nervously.

Cho strode towards him until her face was inches from his. "Now, Ginny is one thing, but Hermione? _Hermione_? How many times did you assure me there was nothing going on between you two?" She was breathing heavily. Harry couldn't help but notice her impressive bosom heaving with every breath.

"There _wasn't_ anything going on between us!" Harry protested. He decided to be honest. "She and Ginny found me last afternoon, dragged me into a classroom, and, erm... look, I really should have resisted, but..."

"Typical male," said Cho coldly. "I wasn't enough for you, is that it?"

"Cho, it wasn't like that at all." So it hadn't all been some kind of fantasy? He'd been suffering from the aftereffects of the Confundus Charm, not too much butterbeer? He'd cheated on his girlfriend by sleeping with three other hot babes? _Wow. _On the one hand he was pleased his unbelievable luck had all been real, but on the other he felt great guilt. "I know what I did was wrong, but—"

"Yes," said Cho firmly, "it was." Then, to Harry's surprise, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a fierce kiss. When she finally realized him from her grasp, Harry felt lightheaded. "I've been pushing you away lately," she said emotionally. "And berating you for the slightest thing. I should have expected you to lose interest in me..."

"Cho, I didn't want to cheat on you, and I _shouldn't _have. It's _not_ your fault at all. It wasn't that I lost interest in you, and I—"

He stopped as Cho put a finger over his lips. "That's all I need to know," she said. She kissed him on the lips passionately, and then pushed him towards the door of the nearest classroom. She unlocked the door with her wand, pushed Harry in, relocked the door, rapidly cast a silencing spell, and then pushed Harry against the wall. She kissed him on the lips once more. "Let's renew our relationship," she whispered in his ear. Harry couldn't believe what was happening. It _was_ that genie. There was no other explanation for what was going on here. Cho smiled almost coyly. "Do you want me Harry?"

"Yes," said Harry hoarsely.

"Good," said Cho. She grabbed the front of Harry's shirt again, pulled him away from the wall and pushed him down onto a desk. Then she grabbed her wand from where she'd left it hurriedly on the floor. She fingered it almost demurely. "I want to pleasure you, Harry." She swung her wand and muttered something. Harry's robes dropped off.

As Harry flushed in surprise, Cho muttered another spell, and her clothes slid off her body. Naked, she knelt in-between his legs, and gazed up at him. "I've had a lot of crushes, Harry, but only you have truly made me feel like I've found someone to love." Her voice was suddenly soft and demure. She had transformed from the girl who had taken complete control of the scene to a diffident beauty with her face between his legs. She rubbed his cock across her face gently. "You're a hero. _So _many girls have wanted you for a long time, and yet I waited until _two_ other girls got you first. And you still want me." She licked his balls briefly. "Did Hermione pleasure you with her mouth, Harry? I bet she did."

Harry was blushing furiously. "No, erm, but Ginny, er..."

"Oh, I see," said Cho. "It was Ginny that sucked your nice big dick." She pushed up her smooth, round breasts with her hands. They were even bigger than Hermione's. "Did either of your other lovers please you with these, Harry?" she asked meekly.

Harry's erection hardened even further – to painful degrees. "Erm—"

"Did they give you a nice tittyfuck?" Cho continued. Her meek tone startlingly contrasted with its content.

Harry shook his head wordlessly.

Cho looked up at him with huge, dark eyes. "Then let me give you a new experience, Harry." She gently enveloped his penis in her warm cleavage. Harry groaned as his girlfriend began to rub his cock between her huge breasts. "Do you like that Harry?" Cho whispered hoarsely.

"Oh yes," gasped Harry. He slid his hands onto her breasts and squeezed them gently as he began thrusting. After he had cheated on her three times (although Cho obviously didn't know about Daphne) his girlfriend was going to town on his cock like there was _nothing_ she'd rather do. He couldn't believe his luck!

"Ooh, your strong hands feel good on my tits, Harry," moaned Cho softly. "Do my tits feel good on your nice big dick?"

"God yes, Cho," said Harry. Every time the tip of his cock poked out from between Cho's breasts the busty girl would lick it tenderly. "Cho," Harry breathed, "that feels so good. I'm... I'm going to..."

"Not yet, Harry baby," said Cho, still in that small, meek voice of hers. As she slid her breasts slid away from Harry's member, the boy stared at her with frustrated lust. She kissed the tip of his penis tenderly, then she stood up, pulled him off the desk and onto the floor. "I want to give you everything I have." Cho moved to straddle Harry, but he pushed her onto the floor and then moved over her. Cho gazed up at him with wide brown eyes. "You like your girls in missionary, Harry? I'm a good girl. You take me anyway you want." She stroked his penis with both hands. "Just shove that big dick of yours inside me already."

Cho shivered with pleasure as Harry thrust into her. "Oh _Harry_. I'll always be – _ooh _– I'll always be – _oooohhh _– always be yours."

Harry ran his hands across her bounteous breasts and squeezed her supple behind as he thrust into her. "I can't believe you're forgiving me like this," he gasped. "And _what_ a way to – _uhn_ – forgive."

"I would do – _oohh _– anything for – _ooooohhh Harryyy_!"

By the time he finally spilled into her, she was screaming so euphorically and so loud that Harry was sure all of Hogwarts would have heard were it not for the silencing charm.

"That was so good, Harry," Cho whispered hoarsely into his shoulder. "I can't believe it took so long for us to get around to this."

"Cho," said Harry quietly, "I'm sorry I went behind your back..."

"Not yet you haven't..."

Harry and Cho both started.

"Although maybe we could try that later..."

"Daphne!" Cho disappointedly moaned as he pulled out of her and grabbed his clothes. "What are you doing..."

"No need to put anything on yet," said Daphne with a smirk. She was standing against the door, fully clothed, and eying the two lovers with a knowing smile. "I got plans for you."

Harry stared at her in incredulity. "How did you even get in here without us noticing!"

Daphne smirked. "You haven't figured it out? _I've got your invisibility cloak_." She ignored his dismayed gasp. "I know you, Potter. You've got a noble streak. You're not going to keep fucking some girl just because she's hot. You want to make love to girls you... well, are at least _fond_ of... not some Slytherin bitch. But I _want_ to _be_ your Slytherin bitch, Harry. I never knew there were guys who could give a girl pleasure the way you can. Your cloak stays with me until you promise to keep me... and fuck me regular."

Harry clenched his fists. "Where's my cloak!"

Daphne's eyes widened innocently. "Why don't you give me a full body search and find out. Better make it a thorough probing."

"You're nothing more than a thief and a slut," snapped Cho. Slowly, she sat up, and glared at the Slytherin.

Daphne looked into Harry's eyes. "I'll be Harry's little slut if he wants. After him, I don't think anyone else would be good enough." She made her way towards him, her hips swaying sensuously. "What do you say, Potter?" She reached down and tried to stroke his penis, but he grabbed her by the wrists. "No way, Daphne. You shagged me under the Confundus Charm, but now that I'm lucid I'm just not interested. You can't steal my stuff and expect me to have sex with you."

"You were lucky to get him once," said Cho, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist possessively. She licked his penis briefly. "Now he's not interested."

Daphne reddened. Her temper was fraying. "I followed you here under that invisibility cloak, Potter, but it's not on me anymore. And I _should_ be a good girl. I'm not sure invisibility cloaks are authorized in Hogwarts. Maybe I should hand it in to my Head of House!"

Harry went white. "You mean..."

Daphne grinned nastily. "I wonder what Severus Snape would do with your invisibility cloak? Think of the ways he could check up on you to make sure you're being a good little student!"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "You've crossed a line, you bitch."

"_Your Slytherin_ bitch, Harry," Daphne corrected. She put her hands on Harry's waist, ignoring Cho who tried to slap her off. "I really want you, Harry. I'm sorry these threats are necessary. We can come to some other arrangement. Anything you want, as long as you make me yours. I want in on your harem."

Cho stood up. "I think we should go, Harry."

Harry nodded.

"I'll tell you what," said Daphne, a hint of desperation entering her voice. "The Dark Lord. He Who Must Not Be Named. I'm a Slytherin, right? I can find things out about him that you never could. It's natural for a Slytherin to be interested in that sort of thing. No one will suspect me." She pressed herself against Harry's body and whispered in his ear. "I think you'll find my services very rewarding."

Cho watched at her coldly. "If you can prove yourself useful to Harry, then naturally there'll be no problem with you becoming his personal fucktoy if he's comfortable with it."

Daphne grinned. "Really?" She dropped her her knees, and gazed up at Harry lustfully. "I'm _sooo_ glad. I think you'll find a _lot_ of uses for me, Harry." She sucked gently on the head of his cock. Cho grabbed her by the hair and pulled her away. "I don't remember him saying he's accepted you yet, slut."

The Ravenclaw moved closer to Harry and kissed him on the lips. "It's you decision, Harry." She reached down and fondled his penis affectionately, wincing as her hand was slicked with Daphne's saliva. "Whatever you decide, I'll support you."

"_Whatever_ I decide?" Harry gazed wide-eyed from Daphne to Cho. Cho was okay with this? He could have a threesome with them both, right now. He watched Daphne, still on her knees in front of him, try to look seductive. "Strip," he commanded. Daphne flushed with excitement, stood up, and slowly began to peel off her outer robes. Harry spanked her lightly on the ass. "Faster than that."

"You've got such strong hands, Harry," purred Daphne, stripping faster. "I've been naughty. Why don't you spank me like the bad girl I am."

Harry smacked her again, harder this time. "If that's what you want, Slytherin bitch."

By now, Daphne's chest was bare, and when Harry spanked her, she moaned, and her breasts jiggled as she jolted with each slap. Cho, meanwhile, knelt down to check Daphne's discarded robe and clothes, in case the invisibility cloak was there. It wasn't. She eyed Daphne's black panties, the only thing the witch still had on. Then Daphne dropped those, and Cho could see her ass was red and raw. Harry smacked her again, and Daphne gave a great, shuddering moan. He smacked her again, and again, and she moaned his name. "I love your rough hands, Potter."

Cho shivered with pleasure. She realized, to her surprise, that watching Harry spank another girl was turning her on. She'd always been jealous seeing Harry having fun with other girls, but that emotion seemed to have diminished recently. And now, seeing him punish another girl gave her a strange, voyeuristic kick.

Harry pushed Daphne against the wall, and brought his mouth over one pert breast, while he fondled the other dexterously. "You like that?"

Daphne moaned with loud enjoyment.

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Fuck me hard, Harry," moaned Daphne.

Harry positioned himself at her wet entrance. "Where's the invisibility cloak, Daphne?"

"I'll... I'll tell you after you promise to make me yours, Harry."

"You'll tell me now," Harry commanded.

"After," insisted Daphne, wrapping her arms around him.

Harry disentangled himself, and left her rubbing her thighs together, her back pressed against the wall. He kissed Cho on the lips, and she closed her eyes in bliss. He broke off the kiss too soon, and said to her, "Let's go and make out somewhere else."

Cho smiled. "I love that idea!"

"What about me?" yelped Daphne.

"What about you?" said Harry.

"Okay, _okay_!" Daphne almost wailed. "I'll tell you where it is, just _do_ me, I can't wait any longer!" Harry moved back towards her, and she started to stroke his cock vigorously as she spoke at breakneck pace. "Itshiddenundermymatress_nowpleasefuckmehard_!"

She dropped to her knees and devoured Harry's penis whole. Cho pressed her body against Harry. Harry could feel Cho's stiff nipples against his back, and she kissed his neck affectionately. Harry placed one hand on Daphne's enthusiastically bobbing head, and another on Cho's full ass. Cho moaned as he squeezed affectionately. "I love you Cho." Daphne gazed up at him lustfully, her eyes imploring, her mouth never faltering in its cherished work. "I dunno if you deserve more than this Daphne."

Daphne widened her eyes imploringly. "Pmmllllphsss?"

"If she's prepared to spy on the Slytherins, then why not?" Cho whispered into his ear. She licked his neck affectionately, then grabbed Daphne's head and shoved her further onto Harry's cock. Daphne took Harry to the back of her throat with a rapturous expression on her face. "Spank her for being naughty," said Cho, "and do her for being good."

Daphne's eyes widened even further, and she bobbed on Harry's cock even faster. Her sucking and slurping doubled in volume.

Harry grinned broadly. Cho was into this? "As long as Daphne's been telling the truth, why not?" His hand tightened in Daphne's hair, and he shot his load into her mouth. She swallowed enthusiastically. When they had finished, Harry patted Daphne's head almost affectionately. "You give good blowjobs, I'll give you that."

Daphne slid off his penis, and licked her lips. She stood up and began to get dressed quickly. "I'll bring back that cloak, Potter," she said hoarsely. "Don't go anywhere. I'll give it to you, then you gotta give it to me _hard_."

He pinched her on the ass before she left. "Hurry back."

After Daphne left, Harry turned back to Cho. "That was wild," said Cho, breathing heavily. Harry got the impression she didn't often take the chance to surrender to her more base desires the way she had today.

"Yeah." He smirked. "My life has got so much better recently."

Cho drew him closer. "I know what you mean. I feel the same," she said, before kissing him on the lips.

**Tally so far:**

Harry/Hermione

Harry/Ginny

Harry/Daphne

Harry/Cho

**Still to come:**

Harry/Luna

Harry/Susan

Harry/Patil Twins (twin threesome FTW)

Harry/?

**Votes so far:**

Luna – 6

Susan - 6

Fleur - 5

Patil Twins - 4

Tracy – 4

Genie – 3

Angelina - 2

Su Li - 2

Hannah – 2

Feel free to continue voting. Also, all feedback so far is appreciated, thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No money is made from writing this, sadly. I make no claim to it as intellectual property, rightly, because it is not that intellectual.

* * *

This chapter is sort of cracky and fragmented, so I gotta apologise in advance. Sorry for the long wait, I made this chapter longer than my usual to make up.

I finished writing chapter 5 weeks upon weeks ago, but then the file got corrupted and was lost forever. This is what I came up with afterward.

* * *

Daphne streaked into her dorm room as fast as her long legs could take her. Then after she'd sprinted through the door, she slowed as she saw someone going through her drawers.

"Tracey!" Daphne exploded. "What the fuck is this?"

Tracey jumped so high she almost hit the roof. She turned from what she was doing guiltily. "This wasn't my idea, Daph!"

Daphne scowled. All she wanted was for Harry to pump his glorious many juices into her snatch, and this so-called 'friend' of hers was taking up her precious time. Like many Slytherins, Daphne didn't actually _believe _in friendship – the Slytherin girls formed what were closer to pragmatic coalitions of the like-minded, often stratified based on looks, money, and class. Daphne had all three, but the half-blooded Tracey's looks were all she had going for her. She was obedient, which meant girls like Daphne often ordered her about. Daphne had no doubt going through her stuff had not been the stupid bitch's idea. She wasn't exactly hurt by what she barely considered a betrayal, she was _pissed _ that the girl apparently didn't know her place. She grabbed Tracey's pale hair, and pulled her to her feet. "You don't cross me, you stupid bitch. Who's idea was this?"

Tracey stopped yelping when Daphne let go of her hair. "It was Pansy, Daph – I didn't want to do it, but you know what she can be like! She always picks on me as it is, and when you don't do the shit she says..."

Daphne was well aware. She remembered when one especially unlucky girl had pissed Pansy off, and the resulting bullying almost led her to commit suicide. Social ostracism and the rumor mill were the most popular Slytherin girls' main weapon, but Pansy was creative. She could take things to a whole new level.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm a bad friend," said Tracy. Daphne idly mused at the fact that Tracy genuinely thought the Slytherin girls she hung out with were her friends. "I'm sorry, Daph. I had no choice."

"If it was Pansy," said Daphne, calming down somewhat, "then I'm not surprised you did it. You always try to suck up to her. Isn't she always teasing you for being a virgin? You need to be less of a cry-baby, then she'd lose interest. Be impregnable – I mean, you're already doing that sexually, do it socially as well..."

Tracey flushed at the barb. "Just because I don't spread my legs for every guy..."

"You can spread your legs as much as you want, Trace, but nothing's going between them. Cut the crap, what did Pansy want you to search through my stuff for? I thought we were friends," she added out of habit. Tracey was probably naive enough for that line to have an effect. Yep, the weak sap hung her head and looked at the base of her robes. "What the fuck did Pansy want you to steal from me for?"

"She didn't want me to steal your shit," said Tracey. "There've been rumors you've met some perfect hunk or some shit. Someone actually said it was Potter..."

"_What_!"

"Yeah, bullshit, right?" snickered Tracey. "As if that white knight is your type."

"Yeah, course." Daphne tried not to breathe a sigh of relief. "So what's the problem then?"

"You know how obsessed Pansy is with Draco..."

"Don't change the subject!"

"No, this shit is relevant," said Tracey. "She thinks Malfoy is the perfect guy, so she reckoned if you'd found _your_ perfect guy, it might be Malfoy. Of course, anyone who even _flirts_ with Malfoy will have her baying for their blood. You remember Nina..."

Daphne nodded. "Pansy has a really one-tracked mind. And sometimes she can be really, really stupid." She wondered whether Harry would indulge her in getting her revenge.

"So who's the guy then?"

"None of your business!" Daphne was sick of this conversation. She bet her ass was still red from where Harry had spanked and pinched it. She longed to finally feel him pounding away inside her. "Just tell Pansy you didn't find anything. You cross me again you're dead." Daphne lunged at her mattress, pulled out the invisibility cloak, and wrapped it up in her arms so that Tracey couldn't see it. "Gotta go. Bye!" She rushed out. Harry would be waiting for her.

0000

"So any of you guys seen Harry?" Ron asked. With Hermione, Ginny, and some of the other Griffindors, he spoke between mouthfuls as he shovelled down the food in the Great Hall.

"He's obviously busy," said Ginny. She frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe vigorously and deeply embedded in... other activities."

"Well yeah," said Ron, "but like what?"

Ginny blushed. "Oh, I don't know..."

0000

"Ohh Cho, that feels so _good_!"

"Mmph mmmph, mm?"

"Ah, totally," said Harry. Whatever the girl had said, if it could cause those heavenly vibrations then he agreed unconditionally. He ran his hands through her black hair, loving the soft, silky feel. "I just hope _uhn_ that Daphne comes back, she's not entirely reliable..."

The door burst open. "I _am so_ reliable!" Her underclothes were still in a pile on the classroom floor, all she'd bothered to put on her robes and her shoes. She kicked of her shoes and tore of her robes. "I'll be reliable for you, anyway." Her long brown hair cascaded over her perky breasts as she cupped them in her hands and pouted at him. "I'm got the cloak," she said, waving it with one hand and leaving one of her breasts to dangle invitingly. "I know you're loving Cho sucking you off, but it's _my_ turn..."

And of course, having a beautiful bad girl inviting you to have sex with her while she casually talks about the blowjob you're getting from your eager girlfriend can be stimulating like nothing else. "Cho, I'm gonna cum..." Harry's seed burst into Cho's mouth like water bursting from a broken damn. As Cho swallowed again, and again, and again, Daphne strutted over to Harry, her wide hips swaying delectably. She stood with her legs spread over Cho's head, pressed Harry against the wall and kissed him passionately. Harry shot the last of his seed into Cho's mouth, and the girl closed her eyes in contentment as she swallowed the warm, gooey liquid down, and slurped down the trickles on either side of her mouth. Harry was definitely virile, she thought fondly. He always goes off like a fountain. She kissed the tip of his penis gently, and then reluctantly stood up to let Daphne have her turn. She instantly bumped into the Slytherin girl, who was still standing over her with her legs spread as she snogged harry.

One moment Daphne had her eyes closed as she French kissed her dream man, the next she was shrieking as she fell back and collapsed to the floor clutching at her crotch. Cho stared at the girl in surprised as she lay on her ass, moaning faintly. Harry grinned down at Daphne. "Perfect position." He leant over her.

"Oh Merlin yes," moaned Daphne, wrapping her arms and legs around him and pulling him to her.

Harry pounded her against the floor as he ran his tongue over her neck and then down onto her breasts. He started to suck vigorously her closest nipple, and enjoyed the delighted moans his attention caused. He relished the feel of his cock being squeezed inside her as he slammed her against the floor again and again, and her fingernails scraped against his back as she howled in pleasure. "That's right, Harry, fuck me hard, _hard_!"

Harry brought one hand onto her ass and pinched and slapped for good measure. She squealed, and Harry relished how smooth and full her posterior was. Then he remembered something she'd said earlier. "You know, Daph, I think I _should _go behind your back!"

Daphne moaned. "No, don't pull out!"

Harry pulled out, flipped her over, and then sunk his cock into her delicious behind. "You like that?" He grunted, thrusting into her.

"Just don't stop!"

Harry gripped her waist as he pounded into her, but regretted that her tits were no longer conveniently within range of his mouth. And then, as if sent from heaven, a fresh pair were lowered in front of his face. Cho leant over Daphne's back and wrapped her arms around Harry, pulling his head into her sumptuous cleavage. Harry felt like he was downing in pleasure.

0000

Outside the Herbology classroom, Pansy, Tracey, and Millicent watched as Daphne made her way towards them.

"You're late," said Pansy sharply.

"So's Sprout," pointed out Daphne, "so what does it matter?"

Pansy looked the girl up and down. "And why are you hobbling like that?"

Daphne grinned. "Let's just say I started the morning with a bang..."

"Merlin, you're such a _slut_."

"What was that, Parkinson?"

"I was saying I hope Daphne doesn't get cut, Miss Sprout."

Sprout sniffed as she swept towards the classroom entrance. "Of course you were."

0000

"Dobby is very pleased to see Harry Potter again, Harry Potter sir. Dobby was worried after last night, but he got the phoenix feathers and Kappa toenails like Miss Daphne asked."

_What_? Well, there was no time for this – he didn't want to waste too much time out of his lunch break, he was already planning what else he could do. "I'm glad too, Dobby., but the reason I came back is about that lamp..."

"Ah, Harry Potter is pleased? Dobby could think of no one better to have a magic lamp, Harry Potter Sir, and after he won it at Goblin Bridge..."

"Where's Goblin Bridge?"

"Goblin Bridge is not a place, it is a game. Dobby plays often, and is quite good."

"You _gamble_?"

"Many people owe Dobby money."

"You gamble _successfully_?"

"And now that Dobby is a free elf Dobby can take measures to ensure he is paid.

"You gamble successfully and _intimidate the losers into paying up_?"

"Freedom has given Dobby many new options."

"...well I'm... really glad to hear that Dobby..."

Dobby beamed. "Thank you, Harry Potter sir."

"So who did you win it from? This is important, Dobby! Did he mumble anything about serving the Dark Lord?"

"No, Harry Potter Sir."

"Did he have a brooding, disdainful, arrogant look – like Tom Riddle, Snape, Malfoy, Malfoy Senior, or pretty much anyone associated with Voldemort who I've ever met?"

"No, Harry Potter Sir."

"Did he cackle evilly every now and then, or seem shifty in any way?" Harry thought of Ludo Bagman, and had to admit that his method for trying to find out if Dobby had got the lamp from a Death Eater was pretty pathetic. How the hell was he supposed to find out if the lamp was safe to use or not? He didn't want to make the same mistake Ginny had made. If Hermione was here...

Hermione, of course! Hermione was the brainy witch he needed to talk to about this, not eager but not-so-intelligent Dobby.

0000

Hermione squealed as someone grabbed her from behind. "Hi my busty bookworm..."

"Oh _Harry_," said Hermione, sounding more breathless than cross. "Is that your wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"That's a terribly overly used line," said Harry, spinning her around and grinning at her. "I knew you'd be in the library, cloistered behind a stack of books... but where's Ron? Not that I'm disappointed we're alone..."

Hermione squeaked slightly as he reached between her legs. "Mmm," she said, kissing him. "Lavender came and took him off. Something about... well I wasn't listening, to be honest."

"Oh." Harry stopped fondling her reluctantly, and Hermione he straightened up when she saw the serious glint in his eye. "What's wrong?"

"I need your help, Hermione."

Hermione listened open-mouthed as he talked about the magic lamp, and where he'd got it from. "_Dobby_ gave it to you?"

"Yeah, and whenever Dobby's tried to help me it wasn't necessarily gone so well in the past. I'm concerned the lamp might not be safe. I've had it less than two full days, but..."

"Wait a minute..." Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Doesn't that mean you got the lamp yesterday? The same day that Ginny and I..." she flushed deep red. "_Did you make a wish_?"

Harry wilted under the sudden intensity of her gaze. "_It was an accident_, _seriously_!"

"Did you wish for more sex?"

"No! I just wished my love-live was sexier, but I didn't expect _this_! I just mumbled that to myself, I didn't know some genie would appear and all this would happen!"

"So everything I've been feeling for you, everything I've been _doing_ to you, is all because of some stupid _wish_?" She stood up suddenly, breathing heavily. "I need to go."

Harry reached out to her. "Hermione, believe me..."

"_Don't_ touch me!" Harry was horrified to see that she was gazing at him with something close to fear. "Don't you realise that I haven't been myself? You can't make wishes that change the way I behave and expect me to be okay with it! I'm not a puppet you can jerk around on a string for your own pleasure!"

"Hermione, believe me I don't think of you that way at all! I didn't mean to take advantage of you, I didn't think..."

"No, well _I_ need to think," said Hermione hoarsely. "I need some time to think about this. _Alone_."

0000

"And then she was like 'I need some time to think about this. _Alone_.' And she stormed off," said Harry.

"Well it _was_ a pretty shocking revelation. And anyway, smart people often like to feel self-sufficient, independent, in control. If she feels like your helpless plaything, obviously she's going to get upset. But I'm not upset with you, Harry. I—ooo I like it when you do that to my hair—I don't think you've taken advantage of anyone."

"You don't?" said Harry, gazing down at her gratefully. He closed his eyes as he felt a warm, wet mouth descend around the shaft of his penis and slowly slide up and down its length.

"Mmm-mmm." There was a faint pop as the warm mouth slid off. "Nuh-uh. She actually came to me and told me about it. She was really upset." A soft tongue slid over his balls briefly. "But I told her that the only difference before and after that day was that before I didn't have the courage to really show you how I felt. If this is only happening because of a wish, then I'm glad you made the wish. Because otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this."

Harry closed his eyes in pleasure as that warm mouth enveloped his cock eagerly. "Oh Merlin, Ginny, that feels wonderful." He bunched her red hair in his hands, and she moaned in pleasure, sending glorious vibrations over Harry's hard manhood. "Are you _sure_ this is okay, Ginny—_ungh_."

Ginny's increased bobbing and wet slurping gave Harry a clear answer, or perhaps Ginny was simply enjoying her task so much she hadn't even heard him? Either way, it wasn't long before Harry was filling Ginny's mouth with his cum. She swallowed enthusiastically, and then gazed at up him from between his legs. She grinned, licking up the trickle to either side of her mouth. "We should do this every night, Harry."

"Now that we've used a silencing charm this time, I think this is the kind of thing we should do more often," Harry agreed. He watched as Ginny started to meticulously clean his penis with her tongue. "So you don't think I'm doing anything wrong?"

Ginny kissed the tip of his penis gently. "Of course not, Harry." She moved up and snuggled against his chest. "You're my knight in shining armour. The hero who rescued the damsel in distress has now rightfully claimed his reward."

"I don't think of you as a reward—"

"Sshhhh," said Ginny, putting a finger to his lips. "Don't spoil the fairytale, Oh Brave Hero. Just put your long, sturdy sword to use. And by that, handsome, I mean fuck me."

Harry patted her on the ass affectionately. "As you wish."

He sheathed his sword, and Ginny gasped.

0000

Harry woke up the next morning feeling satisfied. Last night and been blissful like no other. He and Ginny had found absolute pleasure in each other, and now he could start his day refreshed.

He froze as a warm body snuggled closer to him, mumbling sleepy. Red hair caressed his cheek. Ginny was still in his bed!

The curtains to his bed were drawn back suddenly, and Harry just managed to pull his sheets over Ginny's head before her brother grinned at him. "Hey, Harry, hurry up. Everyone else has gone to eat. I'll wait for you if you want, but—"

What if he realizes I've been sleeping with his sister, while I'll already got another girlfriend? He'd go ballistic? "No, no you go ahead," said Harry.

"Mmmm..." said Ginny sleepily.

Ron frowned. "What was that?"

"Bedsprings," said Harry. "You better go or all the good food will be gone."

"Erm... sure," muttered Ron, giving him an odd look. "OK. Bye." He left, and Harry pushed down the bedcovers and shook Ginny gently. "Gin! Gin, wake up!"

Ginny opened her eyes, and then smiled. "Oh hi, Harry, I—wait I'm still in your bed!"

"It's all right, everyone else has gone," Harry reassured her. "But I thought you were going to leave before morning."

"Well I was..." Ginny stretched. "But last night was so good I was just out like a light. Had a good sleep, though. Feel all refreshed, now. And since everyone's gone, there's no rush to go to the Great Hall for breakfast..." She kissed Harry's bare chest, and then his belly button, and then nuzzled his rising manhood. "I can get a better breakfast right here." She slid it into her mouth greedily.

Harry didn't notice the click of the door opening, and he and Ginny both started when a voice spoke. "You have no shame, do you?"

Harry sat up, and Ginny's head jolted off Harry's cock and she stared at the figure in the doorway. Then she relaxed slightly. "Hermione? What are you interrupting for?"

Hermione folded her arms. Her lips thinned. "This isn't right, can't you see that? Relationships born of magic aren't going to end well."

"Don't be such a wet blanket," snapped Ginny. "If you don't want to be with Harry, nobody's forcing you to be. You've managed to stay angry at him despite arguing this wish has made you Harry's sex-slave or whatever – how does that make any sense? Get a grip."

"Look, Hermione," said Harry, "if it matters to you so much, we can ask the genie exactly what she did."

"And how do we know we can trust the genie?" snapped Hermione.

"That's what I wanted to talk about yesterday," said Harry patiently. "I want to do some research on the lamp and genie to see how safe and reliable they are, what powers they have and all that. But to do that, I need the help of someone smart. Someone like _you_."

Hermione scowled. "Oh all right. Bring the lamp, we can see what we can find out."

Harry nodded, but then he noticed Ginny gazing up into his eyes, and pouting at him. "I get to finish my breakfast first, right?"

Harry glanced at Hermione. "I dunno..."

"Breakfast?" asked Hermione blankly. "Well if you're hungry, I guess a quick snack..."

"Oh good." Ginny pushed Harry back down on the bed, and in under a second her head was bobbing up and down over his cock once more. Hermione tried to cut out the sound of contented moaning, and Ginny's sucking and slurping, but at the same time she wished she could join in. It brought back memories of Harry inside her, the ecstasy of his touch on her skin...Against her better judgment, she moved closer to Harry's bed. She bent towards him. "I know you didn't mean any of this to happen, Harry... I can't stay mad at you." She closed her eyes, and kissed him on the lips. Harry stared at her in shock as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, and then as Ginny shoved his cock particularly far down her throat, he lost control. His hips bucked as he sent jet after jet of thick cream down Ginny's throat. Hermione leaned further forward, one knee on Harry's bed... then she drew back suddenly. "I'm not comfortable with this until after we find out what's with that genie's wish. We should do it as soon as possible. Ginny, are you finished?"

Ginny slid her mouth of Harry's cock. She tried to say 'almost', but all that happened was a pool of Harry's seed spilled from her full mouth. Harry watched as she swallowed the rest loudly. She caught him looking, licked her lips, and winked suggestively. "Best breakfast ever, darling. All right, lets get going."

"I guess we'll meet up again during lunch?" suggested Harry.

"No," said Hermione firmly. "We start now. I want to have this resolved as soon as possible."

Harry gaped at her. Hermione not just considering, but _demanding_ they skip class? "Hermione, I'm really sorry if my wish has messed you up, I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Just get dressed," snapped Hermione, "and bring the lamp with you. We need to go to the library and check that this lamp is genuine. Look it up, I don't know, determine it _somehow."_ She glanced at Ginny. _"You'll_ need the invisibility cloak just to get back to your room, considering you have nothing on."

"Actually, I've got my pyjamas here, and it's not as though there's anyone else in the common room during breakfast anyway," said Ginny, reaching under Harry's bed to pull on her pyjama pants.

Harry took out the lamp from the back of his bottom draw, and handed it to Hermione. "Can you make anything of it? Does it at least give you any ideas of what to look for?"

"There's an inscription here, but it's in Arabic," said Hermione.

"And you don't know Arabic?" clarified Ginny. She grinned. "Wow, there's something Hermione is ignorant about. I'm amazed."

"Whatever is written on here is important," said Hermione seriously, handing the lamp back to Harry. "If we can get Padma to help us, though, we can find out what's written here. Padma can speak English and Hindi, and she can read Arabic, Sanskrit, and Gaelic, among other things."

"How do you know all this stuff about Padma?"

"This is going to sound dreadfully snobbish, but, every now and then I really feel like talking to a sensible, _intelligent_ girl from our year, and Lavender and Parvati really don't cut it. At all."

"What about me?" asked Ginny, slightly hurt.

"You're not from our year, Ginny."

"Why did Padma want to learn Arabic and Gaelic of all languages, anyway?"

"I can't remember exactly, something about understanding history, or languages important to her cultural heritage or... I can't remember exactly, sorry. You'd have to ask her."

"But how are we going to get her to help us? Can we trust her to keep a secret?"

"We're going to have to," said Hermione shortly. "I want to resolve this issue for certain."

Harry shrugged.

"You and Ginny go to the library," said Hermione, "I'll get Padma and meet up with you."

0000

"Hi Harry, hi Ginny," said Padma, and she and Hermione approached Hary and Ginny's table. "Did you do something with your hair Harry, you've started looking sharper recently. Why is Ginny sitting on your lap? I thought you were dating Cho?"

"I slipped and fell on him," said Ginny. "Clumsy me." She made no effort to get up or move off.

"Padma was really interested when I told her we had an ancient Arabic relic," said Hermione, glaring at Ginny. She couldn't believe the red-head was being so blatant, and she tried to remind herself that she wasn't jealous at all – she wasn't interested in Harry's attention until she found out what was going on.

"Yeah, normally I wouldn't skip class," said Padma, "but if Hermione thinks it's worth skipping class for, I believe her. Besides, I love this kind of historic stuff. Arabic Wizarding History is my pet interest, you know. Along with British Wizarding History. And Indian Wizarding History. And, I guess, also..."

"You know Arabic, right?" interrupted Harry. He brought the lamp out from where he'd kept it hidden under the desk. Padma took it from him wide-eyed. "Yeah... wow, this is amazing! Early 8th Century, I'd say at a guess... As for what it says..." She gazed at it closely. "Ooo, it's a bit battered, not _entirely _easy to make out... "The Lamp of Shahryar. He who holds this in his hands shall have three wishes. The genie of the lamp shall be his abject servant until those three wishes are fulfilled, and carried out with care will your wishes be. Choose wisely."

"So it's genuine?" murmured Hermione.

"Wait!" exclaimed Padma. "There's a little more text down the bottom, can't quite make it out."

Hermione leaned towards her. "What? It could change the whole meaning of the words!"

Padma squinted. "It says... erm... "Made in Mecca"."

Hermione deflated. "Ahh."

"Don't you realise what this means?" said Padma excitedly. "We're holding near-ultimate power! I could wish for anything!"

"Anything?" Hermione repeated. "So it could be used to control someone's mind?"

Padma shrugged. "Well if specifically asked, sure. You could use it to kill someone, if you really wanted, or change the physical or social structure of the world, even. But that's not the kind of thing that would happen indicentally – you'd have to wish for it specifically. Enormous magic's involved in those kind of wishes, and a genie's not going to do it on a whim!"

"Ooh, I see!" said Hermione. She felt as if a huge weight were lifted off her shoulders. So Harry _hadn't_ controlled her mind by accident! She was still free to make her own choices. And that meant that everything they had shared between each other had been genuine! She felt giddy, but she tried not to let it show. "We... we still haven't determined it's genuine, yet..." said Hermione breathlessly. "It could have been tampered with, or..."

"Yeah, about that," said Padma, showing her the lamp. "These Arabic letters seem to have been placed their under truth spells, but I' not sure how strong they are..."

Hermione gazed at the lamp carefully. "You're right," she said finally. "Barsuk's Invocation has been used. It ensures the words written down are the truth, and if things change after they are written to turn them into lies, the writing fades away. So... what has been written here is true." She stared at the lamp. Then suddenly she threw her arms around Harry. "Harry I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I can't believe I thought so badly of you for nothing."

Harry patted her on the back awkwardly. "It's ok," he said hesitantly, relieved. "Don't worry about it."

"But I must have really hurt your feelings terribly!"

"It's nothing," said Harry as Ginny leant the girl a handkerchief.

Hermione wiped her eyes, blew her nose, and Harry smiled at her reassuringly. He was taken by surprise when she suddenly grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Erm... I thought... am... Harry was dating Cho... what...?" Padma stuttered, her face red.

Harry and Hermione broke off their kiss, blushing. "I'm... kind of involved with a few girls at the moment," said Harry awkwardly. "Cho's cool with it... This may seem really weird to you, Padma."

Padma shrugged. "My grandfather had three wives back in India. I have a young 'cousin' who'll be starting Hogwarts in a few years – she's my dad's daughter with his girlfriend. I'm cool with those kinds of relationships, if they're consensual." She suddenly realised that her chances of ending up with The Boy Who Lived had just skyrocketed. Her heart started to beat faster. "I think it's pretty hot, actually!"

Hermione started fingering Harry's robes. She tried to ease in beside Ginny, further onto Harry's lap.

Padma stared wide-eyed at Harry with two girls on his lap, then she shook her head suddenly. There were other things to think about at the moment. "What about the lamp?" she asked, holding it up before the Griffindors. "Shouldn't we give it to Dumbledore?"

"You probably don't know that much about Dumbledore, never having met him personally or had him trying to run your life," said Harry. "That old man has a habit of making my life difficult, but with this lamp, I could destroy Voldemort once and for all." He stood up, easing Hermione and Ginny away and moving towards Padma. He placed his hands over hers, and as she clutched the lamp tightly, she gazed into his green eyes. "We're holding ultimate power in our hands," said Harry. "Sounds corny, but it's true, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Padma. The thought sent a shiver up her spine. "I'd almost be afraid to use it."

"I'm not afraid at all," said Harry seriously, meeting her gaze. "We can use this to get rid of Voldemort. And we will." Padma felt her heart beating even faster. She'd always had a mild crush on Harry, but meeting him like this made her realize it had become a need. "We could have figured this out without you, Padma. You were very useful, so thank you," said Harry. Gently, he took the lamp from her hands.

"If I was so useful to you why don't you use me in another way," Padma blurted out before she could stop herself. She flushed bright red with mortification. "I I can't believe I just said that," she stuttered. But Harry was running his eyes over her appraisingly.

"If it wasn't for her," said Hermione in a soft voice, "we wouldn't know much about the lamp, and I'd still think that you'd... well... I think she deserves a reward, Harry. Just this once."

Harry cupped Padma's ass in one hand, and pulled her closer. "I think it's time we found somewhere secluded, don't you?"

Padma simpered wordlessly, unable to believe her luck.

* * *

**Tally so far:**

Harry/Hermione

Harry/Ginny

Harry/Daphne

Harry/Cho

**Still to come:**

Harry/Patil Twins

Harry/Tracy

Harry/Susan

Harry/?

**Votes so far:**

Fleur - 23

Tracy – 12

Susan - 12

Patil Twins - 12

Genie – 11

Luna – 9

Su Li - 7

Angelina – 7

Katie – 6

Hannah – 4

Alicia – 4

Only about half the girls on the list are going to make it, so if there's someone specifically you want in the harem, vote. You can vote more than once overall (since I'll forget the old voters anyway), but not more than once for the same chapter. All vaguely-entertaining smut must come to an end, and there'll only be a few more chapters for this fic. I just can't think of any way to put Fleur in in such a short time, but since she's so goddamn popular maybe I'll put her in the special features on the DVD. Or write an omake or whatever. I'll try to indulge your perverse lust for her _somehow_ ;)

* * *

To those who've stuck with me this far, especially those who reviewed, thanks. BetaGuy and Liberius, particular thanks for giving me constructive feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: This chapter features some minor yuri elements (though VERY low key), just to keep things interesting. If that offends you you were warned.

Also, I don't own it as per disclaimer.

* * *

"Of course, the Room of Requirement," said Harry quietly. "Perfect."

Silk drapes for nonexistent windows lined the walls, a spa bubbled at the far end of the room, and closer to home was a bed. It was huge – big enough to fit at least seven people. Harry put his arms around his three girls. "Now that's what I call style."

Hermione wriggled away, grabbed him by the front of his robes, and pulled him towards the bed relentlessly. Ginny leaped on ahead of them, kicking off her shoes and bouncing on the white sheets like a kid. Harry threw off his robes. Hermione unzipped the trousers Harry had worn underneath, pushed him down into the bed, and began to throw off her clothes feverishly. Padma, meanwhile, watched silently, suddenly uncertain as to what to do.

"You don't have to go with this if you don't want to," Harry told her gently. "You can always change your mind..."

Padma pulled off her top, and knelt down beside the bed in-between Harry's legs. Tentatively, she licked length of his penis. Then, gently, she began to suckle on the tip. Ginny suddenly popped up over Harry's lap from out of nowhere. "You're doing it wrong, newbie. You've gotta put more life into it."

Padma raised her head with a faint pop. She looked confused, and slightly intimidated. "I don't know what you mean, I—I've never done this before. I'm sorry Harry," she said, gazing up at him with her brown eyes. "I didn't mean to disappoint..."

Harry put his hand under her chin. "You haven't Padma."

"You just need some practice," said Ginny helpfully. "Watch and learn." Then she grabbed Harry's cock, bent over, and shoved it into her mouth. Harry grunted in ecstasy as it was rammed to the back of her throat, he thrust into her mouth eagerly, and she bobbed her head hummed, sending heavenly vibrations across his manhood – but then she pulled away, and to his horror he let out an involuntary groan of disappointment. Ginny giggled. "Ooh Harry, I'm so glad we both take such pleasure in that activity." She glanced at Padma. "Try it, Padma." Then she leaned against Harry shoulder and kissed his neck fondly.

Padma bent her head back down, suckled on the head of Harry's cock briefly, and then pushed it further between her full lips. She began to bob her head up and down slowly.

Harry ran one hand through Padma's long, black hair, and glanced over as Hermione, completely naked, crawled over to him from his left side. Hermione kissed him on the lips passionately. "I'm so sorry, Harry," she said, breaking off the kiss. Harry licked her gently on the neck. "That's fine," he said. He brought his tongue down onto her chest. "Don't worry about it." She pulled his face into her cleavage, and he continued to lick rapidly. "I forgive you," he mumbled, enjoying the warmth of being enveloped between his girl's breasts. He hated that she had thought of him as something close to a rapist, and now he enjoyed the sound of Hermione's happy squeals and squeaks as he continued to lick and occasionally gently bite at her full rack. She was definitely _the_ most high-pitched of his girls when it came making love, and it made his experiences with her more interesting. He grunted now that Padma's ministrations became faster and more aggressive as the girl gained confidence. "Oh that's good Padma," he moaned into Hermione's cleavage. His right hand tightened in the Ravenclaw girl's black hair, and his other spanked Hermione's ass lightly. Padma moaned, and Hermione squealed.

Harry still felt Ginny's tongue and lips on his neck and chest, and he adjusted his methods obligingly as Hermione guided his mouth towards one of her erect nipples. He began to suck on it aggressively, and she gasped. He relished the sensation of Ginny kissing and licking his body, the joy of being reunited with one of his most treasured ladies, and the sensation of Padma's increasingly skilled blowjob as the sexual novice learned how to please him. He was in sensual nirvana. He tried to warn Padma about the biological volcano that was about to happen in her mouth, but at that moment Hermione pulled his face back between her warm, round breasts shrieking as she orgasmed suddenly. All Harry could do was mumble. He exploded in Padma's mouth, and she jerked back in surprise. She yelped as Harry's warm seed sprayed all over her face. Almost into her eye, down her cheeks and chin – then the flow stopped – because Ginny had bent down and clamped her mouth over Harry's cock. She suckled greedily, and then generously moved aside to allow Padma to share. Padma got the last trickle, and closed her eyes. It tasted so good. She swallowed quickly, and then gently squeezed Harry's penis to extract the last drops. She suckled them down, and then turn to glance at Ginny. The girl's mouth was clearly full, and a trail of seed was trickling down the side of her mouth. Padma hesitated for a moment, but her baser impulses won. She leaned forward and licked the side of Ginny's mouth, savoring Harry's taste. Ginny opened her mouth in surprise, and when more seed spilled out Padma lunged forward and clamped her mouth over Ginny's.

While the other two girls were distracted, Hermione slid over Harry, and lined herself up with him. "Looks like you're all mine," she whispered, before impaling herself on his cock. Her breasts jiggled as she bounced on his lap, and Harry thrust up into her. They were whole once more. Nothing could keep them apart for long. Harry shagged Hermione through four shrieking climaxes before he finally emptied himself into her with a satisfied groan.

"There's no one else like you, Harry," Hermione murmured with her head on his chest. They were still joined at the waist. Harry glanced at Ginny and Padma, who had begun to snuggle up to either side of him. "We'll have to continue this later, girls. I'm a bit too tired at the moment." He heard Hermione snore into his chest, and smiled.

0000

When Harry and the girls finally left the room, there was an argument going on outside from out of sight around the corner.

"If you love me," wailed a high-pitched, feminine voice, "then why were you shagging that stupid Hufflepuff skank?"

"She was just a bit of fun – you're the one I love! I swear, precious, I can change!"

"How can I ever trust you again? It's over!"

Harry and the girls blinked when Millicent Bulstrode, taking up half the corridor and forcing them to step aside, rushed round the corner and past them, sobbing.

Blaise Zabini rushed after her, and stopped when he almost ran into Harry, whose jaw had dropped. "What?" said Blaise in annoyance. He glanced at Harry's three girls, who were all clinging to the Griffindor's arms. "Oh... fuck you, Potter." Then he rushed away.

"Wow," said Harry, "that's a romance I never saw coming."

"It's well known that Blaise's only interest in 'romance' is sex," said Hermione with a sniff. "Shallow and quite despicable, in my opinion."

Harry wondered guiltily what Hermione would think of his relationship with Daphne.

"But we should get back to class now," said Hermione. "Don't you have divination now? I'll meet up with you at the RR at recess."

0000

When Hermione opened the door of the Room of Requirement at recess she saw Harry naked on a huge, soft bed. Bare female feet, legs, and torso stuck out from underneath him. Harry was rocking on whoever the girl was vigorously, and Hermione frowned. Of what Hermione could see of the girl – toes curling in ecstasy, legs writhing – her smooth skin was pale. Not Padma, then.

Hermione circled round the bed, dropping off clothes as she did so. "Starting without me, Ginny," she complained, struggling with her bra, "that's not entirely fair" Then, seeing the couple from the side, she stopped. Harry's cock was pressed between a pair breasts way bigger than Ginny's – breasts big enough to make the well-endowed Hermione feel jealous. He thrust in and out energetically, and black hair whipped around the girl's head as she raised it to slurp on Harry's cock as it poked out from between her cleavage.

"Cho?" Hermione gasped.

"Enjoying the view Hermio—_OH_!" Cho stopped talking when Harry squeezed her breasts and thrust his cock between them particularly hard. Cho let her head fall back on the bed, her mouth forming a perfect circle of bliss.

Hermione lowered her gaze to the floor. She'd never felt comfortable with Cho. The Ravenclaw girl always shot jealous looks at her, and had always suspected Hermione was trying to steal Harry from her. To be fair, Hermione basically _had_. But so what? She'd always been close to Harry. She'd always given him emotional support when he needed it – had Cho ever been anything but an emotional drain? It was Hermione's turn to feel jealous. Harry's eyes were closed in pleasure, his face was flushed with happiness. Had he even noticed Hermione enter the room? Was Cho that good a lover – or did Harry care for her more than Hermione? Hermione pulled off her bra, and slipped off her panties. She climbed into bed beside the two lovers and massaged Harry's shoulders gently. "Harry, it's me, darling." She kissed him on the back of the neck. Harry opened his eyes. "Hermione!" He turned his head, and kissed her, but broke off much sooner than she expected. Because of Cho. "Don't stop, baby," she pleaded. "Your good girl likes your cock between her tits." She widened her eyes imploringly. " I'm yours, baby. I want your seed to cover my tits and face like snow covers the mountains." Gazing down into Cho's exaggeratedly innocent, meek round face, Harry sped up his thrusts, enjoying the feel of Hermione pressing her breasts against his arm. But the busty Griffindor girl was rather forceful, and Harry's right arm slipped of Cho's left tit. "Granger, join in if you want," she said huskily, "but don't push my Harry's hands away, his dexterity is _divine_."

"He's my Harry too," Hermione snapped, wrapping her arms around Harry's arm possessively and squeezing her breasts even further against it.

"Cho," Harry moaned, "I'm gonna cum."

And he did. It filled the crevice between Cho's cleavage, and sprayed across her face. She brought her head up, and her full lips around his cock. Hermione watched her suck her Harry's cock by the tip with an expression of rapture on her face. Hermione saw Harry's blissfully satisfied expression, and turned away. Was she being unreasonable in getting the feeling that Harry liked Cho more than her? The Ravenclaw _was_ better endowed, but Harry wouldn't be swayed by something so shallow, would be?"

"Oh Cho," said Harry faintly, squeezing her cleavage lovingly, "you give the best tittyfucks in town."

Then again, maybe he would.

There was a faint pop as Cho withdraw her mouth from Harry's cock, a loud swallow, and the smacking of lips. "And your seed is the best tasting drink around, baby."

Hermione felt ill. It was the most nauseating exchange she'd heard in a long time. In her head, two voices argued.

"Don't stress on the purely physical. Harry loves you, that should be all that matters. If he finds more physical pleasure in another girl, what of it? Life is a gentle stream, and one should take things as they come..."

"Bullcrap! You can let your boytoy sleep around with other girls, but somewhere the line must be drawn! Will you settle for second best?"

"One must let life's gentle tide sweep one where it will."

That was what her gentler voice said, anyway. The more energetic parts of Hermione's personality weren't so passive. "Settle for second best? Screw that!"

Another voice expressed a sentiment Hermione would never say out loud. "Yeah, 'life's gentle tide' can go fuck itself."

"That's it, my brave women," roared Hermione's aggressive voice. "Shall we lay down our arms, and let Harry find his best comfort in the arms of another girl? No, our arms (and legs and tits and so forth) will bring him such pleasure that he will break down and weep from ecstasy. Fuck yes!"

"Fuck yes!" chorused a crowd of inner Hermione's, and her gentler voice's suggestion of 'listening to the yin yang' was lost in the hubbub.

"We've invested too much time and energy in this course of action to settle for anything but maximum results! We'll see it through, Harry Potter will be ours! Girls, to your stations! It's time to get fucking serious! Or seriously get fucking! Both, dammit!"

A hundred inner Hermiones cheered.

Hermione turned back, primping her large breasts for Harry's benefit. "Maybe you and I could try something new, Harry?" she said.

Harry turned to her, and Hermione smirked when she saw him go instantly hard again, gazing at her breasts eagerly. He hesitated. "This isn't a contest, Hermione. I don't want you girls to compete for me. I care for you _all_."

"Calm down, Hermione," said Cho. Harry's sperm seemed to have had a soporific effect on her. She trailed her finger between her breasts, looked at the glistening sperm that collected on it, and then sucked it off her finger with lazy enjoyment. "Once you know you have Harry's love and affection, your mind should be at rest. Once you've had Harry cum inside you, once you've tasted his seed, your body should be satisfied."

"I've never tasted Harry's seed," said Hermione softly.

Cho raised her eyebrows. "Are you telling me you've never had the desire to suck on his dick like a sweet, fat lollipop?"

Hermione looked at Harry's cock. She's seen Ginny enjoying it no end, but sucking it had never seemed appealing to her... until now. She got down onto her stomach, crossing her bare legs in the air behind her. She put her head in-between Harry's legs, and licked his cock experimentally from base to tip. She looked up into Harry's green eyes. She saw the lust there, and also the love... that was enough. She slid his hard cock into her mouth. Gazing up into his eyes, she imitated what she had seen Ginny doing – she bobbed her head up and down . She saw the pleasure in his eyes, but not the bliss she had seen when he was shoving his cock between Cho's tits. Then Cho leaned forward to kiss Harry on the lips, and blocked his face from Hermione's view. Harry reached down and ran one hand through Hermione's hair as he started to thrust into her mouth, and with the other he pulled Cho closer and then started to fondle one of her large breasts. Cho moaned into his mouth. Narrowing her eyes, Hermione gave her boyfriend a particularly hard suck. He gasped out with sudden pleasure, and Hermione smirked, but she also slid her lips off her boyfriend's cock. Cho and Ginny might love giving blowjobs, but for Hermione it was a purely physical action that brought her no pleasure at all. She smiled as Harry pushed Cho aside to see why Hermione had stopped. "Are you all right?" he asked, watching her. "You don't have to do that if you don't enjoy it, Hermione, and maybe it's selfish of me to be making love to both you girls at the same time..."

"No, it's fine, Harry," said Hermione firmly. "Sucking your cock is nice, but it's not me." She noticed he still hadn't taken his hand off the Ravenclaw girl's tit. Well Hermione would show Harry _and_ Cho that _her_ tits were just as sumptuous. She spread herself across the bed in front of Harry, and cupped her breasts in her hands. "Climb aboard, Harry," she invited in a sultry voice. "Let me cushion your cock in my pliable pair of pillows."

Harry climbed aboard, Hermione pulled her breasts around his cock and he began to thrust eagerly. Hermione could see pleasure and lust in his eyes as he squeezed her breasts in the most sensual way, she loved the feel of his hands ... but most of all she loved the look of deep affection in his eyes.

Harry was enjoying Hermione's obvious eagerness to please him, and as he thrust his cock between her warm, soft tits he saw her brown eyes gazing up into his green ones with need and devotion. Cho leant over on the bed briefly and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry slipped his tongue into her mouth he loved the sensation of tonguing Cho as Hermione gave him their first tittyfuck. Cho leaned closer, pressing her bare breasts against Harry's chest. Harry affectionately pinched her ass, and then squeezed both Hermione's tits hard as he broke away from Cho's kiss to warn the sexy bookworm. "Hermione, I'm gonna cum." His spunk shot into the crevasse of her cleavage and spurted all over her face. He watched as Hermione closed her eyes, clearly loving the feel of his seed covering her tits and face. Harry loved her happy expression. He loved the fact that something that brought him so much pleasure had brought Hermione so much as well. He lay back on the bed, smiling as Cho nestled between his legs to suck out the last few drops, while Hermione lay by his side, licking her seed-splattered lips and looking mind-blowingly sexy. "You know, Cho was right," she said. "Your sperm _does_ taste good."

0000

Harry shared his next class with Hermione, who kept shooting him sultry looks all lesson, showing she'd really enjoyed their threesome session. They also shared with the Ravenclaws, and Harry blinked as a Ravenclaw he didn't know handed him a note. He opened it. _Meet me tonight just before bedtime, outside the Ravenclaw common room. I have a surprise for you. Padma._ Harry glanced over at where Padma was sitting. She smiled at him shyly.

Harry smirked to himself. So she wants another go? He'd been going on a positive orgy recently, but frankly, it was the best stress-relief he'd ever had in his entire life. He winked at Padma, and she blushed.

That night, he hurried to the Ravenclaw common room just in time to see a beautiful young Indian girl he recognized making her way to its entrance. He grabbed her quickly and drew her into the shadows. She let out a short shriek ... but then she relaxed. "Oh Harry, you scared me, I didn't realize it was you!"

Harry leaned forward and kissed her on the lips aggressively. When he drew away, she looked giddy. "Better now?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh _Harry_!" she said in a soft voice.

"I don't really want it to be widespread knowledge about us – enough people hate me as it is, I don't want more to hate me because I have more than one girlfriend. Come one, let's get to the Room of Requirement."

She followed him silently, and when they reached it, Harry flung open the doors, and the familiar drapes-covered large-bedded room appeared before them. Harry drew his latest girlfriend to the bed, and started French-kissing her. She was a _much _better kisser than he remembered, their tongues duelled for dominance, although in the end she submitted to Harry and let him push her down on the sheets. "Do you want me, Harry?" the witch asked in a small voice.

"You know I do."

The witch started to strip frantically, and it was no time at all before Harry was kneading her supple breasts. "Oh Harry, you're so sexy I can't wait any longer!" She slid down his body and pulled down his pants, and fiercely engulfed his cock in her mouth. She moved at a speed to rival Daphne, Cho or Ginny. Harry ran his hands through her black hair and moaned with happy surprise. He could hear her moaning just as enthusiastically as she worked his meat. The sound of her warm, wet mouth sucking and slurping on his cock, the _feel_ of it. "Oh _Merlin_, Padma, you're _unbelievable_!"

Her head stopped mid-bob over his cock. Harry looked down at her in sexual frustration and surprise. "What's the matter, Padma?" She didn't think that after her first time's inexperience, he was just making fun of her, did she?

She looked almost comical with his cock still halfway in her mouth as she stared up at him in shock. Then, slowly, she slid her mouth off with a faint pop. She began to play with his balls in her hands dexterously as she looked into his green eyes half accusatory, half apprehensive. "Harry, I'm not Padma. I'm Parvati."

Harry's jaw dropped. Oh boy had he screwed up. "But... but you were waiting outside the Ravenclaw dormitory..."

"I wanted to talk to Padma about something," said Parvati quietly. "Family business. But that can wait. Harry, I have never felt the way you just made me feel, please don't make me stop."

Harry stared at her in horror. Parvati was a gossiper; she wouldn't keep this to herself. When Padma learned he'd mistaken her twin for her and had sex as though there were no difference between them... he would be a dead man.

"Please, Harry," wheedled Parvati, finishing with his testes and started to stroke his penis. "My sister won't mind, our grandmother shared grandfather with two other wives, you know." Getting bolder, she stuck out her tongue and started to lick the tip of Harry's cock, but he pushed her away. "Parvati, I don't know if you and I are the best match for a relationship."

"Well, just a bit of kinky fun them," Parvati pleaded. "Every now and then you can drag me away and ravish me," she added wistfully.

Harry ran his hands through her hair, and let her lean forward. He stopped her when her lips were almost touching the tip of his cock. "I might agree to that if we agree that you seduced me, and I was powerless to resist your beauty. I don't want Padma to know about my stupid mix-up. She'll be really hurt."

"I agree," said Parvati breathlessly, licking the tip of his cock eagerly.

"Agree to what?" Harry demanded. If she wanted him this badly, it probably would be enough for her to overcome her natural gossiping.

"To, ah..." She glanced up at him. "That I seduced you, and you were powerless to resist my beauty." She fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Such a wonderful story. Let me give you something else that's wonderful." She leaned forward further and began to bob her head up and down over his cock. Harry enjoyed the sensation for a moment, then pushed her off. "Padma will be waiting. Come on."

0000

"Again, Padma," said Harry as he opened the door to the Room of Requirement, "I'm really sorry about this."

"We're used to this sort of thing in my family," said Padma soothingly. She drew him down to sit on the bed, kicked off her shoes, pulled off her robe, and, naked, sat on her knees on the bed beside him. "Anyway, the Chosen One _does _deserve more than one girl. After all you've been through, you deserve this. I'm just glad we're together." She kissed him passionately. Harry felt a warm mouth descend on his cock, and saw Parvati kneeling between his legs and slurping and sucking furiously. He wrapped his hands around Padma, kneaded one of her breasts as she moaned into his mouth. Parvati began to deep throat him enthusiastically, keeping perfect pace with his quick and forceful thrusts. The two sexy twin beauties sent his pleasure through the roof. Harry broke away from Padma's kiss to be a gentleman. "Parvati, I'm gonna cum."

Parvati let his cock slip out from the back of her throat but kept her lips clamped firmly around it as she sucked down the seed that poured into her mouth, swallowing load after load quickly. Finally, she lifted her head with a loud slurp. Harry glanced from Padma's meek, sensitive face pressed against his shoulder and filled with longing, to Parvati's confident, sensual face filled with satisfaction, and a touch of his seed dribbling from her lips before she licked it up. The same face, two _very_ different witches. The intelligent, likeable Padma and the airheaded Parvati who he had to admit was much better in bed. Both willing to be his girls.

"You witches are great, I'm a lucky guy."

"There's a lot more where that came from," said Parvati, and Padma pouted.

"It's Padma's turn, Parv," said Harry, turning to the more reserved sister. "That is, if you still want this?"

Padma lay back, spread her legs, and pulled Harry over her.

Parvati watched as Harry sunk into her sister, wishing that was _her. _She imagined it was _her_ Harry was sinking into – _her _breasts that were being gently kissed by the boy who lived – she and her sister had identical bodies so this wasn't a great feat of imagination. She watched as Harry began to thrust his cock into her sister's body faster and faster, and Padma wrapped her arms and legs around him with a moan of pleasure. And then Parvati wasn't content to just watch. She slid herself onto Harry's back, pressing her body against his. "How would you like to be in a Patil sandwich?"

Harry reached over behind his back and squeezed her ass. "You're a naughty girl, Parvati. And I like it."

**

* * *

**

I gotta admit this chapter didn't have a plot at all. That's mostly because I was going to develop things a bit, and introduce Harry/Padma/Parvati next chapter. Due to a few requests, I brought that action forward, and didn't have time (or the inclination to write) anything much else.

Anyway, please review, and I'll probably only add one or two more girls max before I end the story, so if you vote it's more practical to keep the list short.

For those who are wondering about wishes, that should be dealt with next chapter. I already decided what one wish would be way back, but I might nab some of your ideas for the last one ;)

As always, thanks for reading.

* * *

**Tally so far:**

Harry/Hermione

Harry/Ginny

Harry/Daphne

Harry/Cho

Harry/Padma

Harry/Parvati

**Votes so far:**

Fleur – 32

Tracy – 15

Susan - 18

Genie – 18

Luna – 20

Su Li - 11

Angelina – 14

Katie – 13

Hannah – 7

Alicia – 12


End file.
